newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast Nicktoons
here are list of programs broadcast by Nicktoons in the United States Shows on Nicktoons Programs Currently Broadcast *All Grown Up! (seasons 1-6 only) *Avatar: The Last Airbender *CatDog *ChalkZone (seasons 1-3 only) *Danny Phantom *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Glenn Martin DDS *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Invader ZIM *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Making Fiends *Planet Sheen *Power Rangers (live-action) *Random! Cartoons *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats (seasons 1-6 only) *Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core *Spongebob Squarepants (seasons 1-6 only) *Tak and the Power of JuJu *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Fairly OddParents *The Mighty B! *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Ren and Stimpy Show *The Secret Show *The Troop (live-action) *Three Delivery *T.U.U.F. Puppy *Wolverine and the X-Men *Zevo-3 Future Programs *Avatar: Legend of Korra (Fall 2011) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Premeires April 4 2031) *MAD (Premeires November 2036) (Will end in March 2039) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Premeires Spring 2032) *Sonic X (March 5 2035) *Sonic Underground (December 2036) *TMNT (begins March 7 2011) *Voltron Force (begins Spring 2011) Programs Formerley Broadcast *6teen (2005-2007) (Now shown on Cartoon Network) *Action League NOW! (2002-2006) (2007-2010) (returns March 8 2033) *Aaahh! Real Monsters (2002-2006) (returns March 11 2011) *Animaniacs (2002-2006) (returns May 25 2033) *The Angry Beavers (2002-2007) (returns May 15 2030) *Are You Afraind of the Dark (live-action) (2008) (returns July 6 2035) *As Told by Ginger (2002-2008) (returns October 2 2028) *Big Time Rush (live-action) (2010) (returns Spring 4005) *Brainsurge (game show) (2010) (returns Winter 4004) *Butt-Ugly Martians (2002-2004) *Catscratch (2005-2009) (Now shown on Nickelodeon) *Charlie Brown (2002-2005) (returns March 15 4003) *Corneil and Brown (2004-2008) (returns March 15 4003) *Doug (2002-2006) (returns March 11 2011) *Edgar and Ellen (2007-2010) (returns Feburury 4 2032 in early mornings at 5:30am) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2008-2010) (returns April 5 2035) *Hero Factory (2010) (returns 2033) *Hey Arnold! (2002-2008) (retuens March 11 2011) *iCarly (live-action) (2010) (retuens 2037) *KaBlam! (2002-2005) (returns Janurury 5 2026) *Kappa Mikey (2006-2010) (returns April 15 2035) *Kaput and Zosky (2004-2006) (returns March 11 2011) *Martin Mystery (2005-2008) *Mr. Meaty (2007-2010) (returns March 15 2025) *My Dad the Rock Star (2005-2008) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2002-2005) (returns Janurury 5 2033) *Pelswick (2002-2005) (returns March 2029) *Pinky and the Brain (2002-2005) (returns December 5 2024) *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (2008-2010) (returns Feburury 4 2038 in early mornings at 6:00am) *Rocket Power (2002-2010) (Now shown on Nickelodeon) *Shorts in a Bunch (2008) (returns March 15 2031 in early mornings at 4:00am) *Shuriken School (2006-2008) (returns March 15 2029 in early mornings at 4:30am) *Skyland (2006-2008) *Tiny Toon Adventures (2002-2005) (returns March 15 2034) *The Wild Thornberrys (2002-2006) (returns April 6 2028) *The X's (2005-2008) (returns March 15 2036 in early mornings in 3:30am) *True Jackson VP (live-action) (2010) (returns 2029) *Victourious (live-action) (2010) (returns 2034) *Wayside (2007-2010) (returns March 15 2033) *Yakkity Yak (2004-2007) (returns Janurury 5 2031) Nicktoons Shorts *''Main article: List of Nicktoons Shorts'' Category:Nicktoons